


dont be an idiot.

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Beth wasn't feeling well so i did a thing. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the cause

The BTS' dorm was always quiet after practice. Everyone had returned to their rooms to either rest or play video games except for Taehyung and Jimin who were cuddled up on the couch together watching a film.

Hoseok was one of the few who decided on taking a nap. The nap however only lasted 5 minutes before a name flashed on his screen.  
He lightly yawned before placing the phone against his ear.  
"HOSEOK!" Hoseok nearly threw the phone across the room in fright after hearing the high pierced screech of his name, spoken by the "Pain in the ass" as was shown on his call screen.  
He groaned, slowly placing the phone back against his ear.  
"Katy~! I was napping." he whined, sitting up and resting his head against the headboard of his recently purchased bed. He rubbed his eyes and once again sighed into the phone "This better be good."  
"It’s Beth." His ears perked at the sound of that name.   
"What about Beth? Is she okay? Is she alright? Katy tell meeeeee~!" His slight panic being silenced by the giggles coming from the other side of the phone.   
"She’s fine. It’s just that she’s stuck in her 'studio' writing lyrics and creating music again." Hoseok raised his eyebrows in questioning, sooner realizing that Katy could not see it.   
"And? What's so wrong with that? Namjoon and Yoongi do that all the time." Hoseok replied, still a little panicked for Beth. He knows exactly how hard she’s been working to get 'perfect mess' to the top. They've done so well already being only one month into their debut.   
"The problem is that after some fans decided to criticize our last teaser track for the album, calling it a bit tacky, she's been stuck in her little studio writing music ever since she found those comments and that was just under a week ago and she has been pushing herself way more than she can actually handle and I’m worried she'll I've do it and-"   
"Okay okay Katy! I'll bring the guys over to cheer her up if that will help."  
"But I-"   
"We will be over in five, Kates." Hoseok chuckled happily as he ended the call, springing up out of the bed.

"Pabo." Katy sighed hanging up the phone. "Just having you there would've made her happy." 

"Hey Frankie?" Katy Shouted, turning in her spinny chair to face the open door.   
"Yes?" Frankie replied, peaking her head around the corner, oven gloved hands resting upon the side of Katy's door frame with her head tilting to the side.   
"Do we have a mallet here?" Frankie raised her eyebrows at Katy.  
"Nooooo why?"  
"Cause i need to beat some sense into Jung Hoseok I swear." Katy laughed, returning to her work.  
"The sooner they figure out their love for each other the better" Frankie walked out the room giggling before slowly walking back into Katy's view." they're coming over again aren't they?"  
"yyyyyyyup."  
Frankie giggled. “I’ll go make them some nachos and put that stupid British film on that love so much."   
"You're the beeeeeeeest~!" Katy cooed as she turned back to her computer, looking through the B-HOPE tags on tumblr.

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ 

The dorm alarm went off and Katy flung herself out of her chair and sprinted to the screen to see who was there.  
"Yo!" Namjoon saluted to the camera as the rest of the boys waved into the camera, stumbling over one anther trying to get into the face of the camera as if they were on another TV show.   
Katy laughed, pressing the button that activated the door release. It only took a few seconds, and some incredibly loud footsteps, before a massive bang resonated within the dorm. Katy yanked the door open to be greeted with a very hyper Taehyung who threw his arms around her waist and spun her in the air, nearly knocking out the other members in the process.   
"WERE BAAAAAAACK!" Taehyung yelled as he put Katy down before running into the kitchen and picking up Frankie who was putting her finishing touches onto her 'work of art.' Hearing a scream shortly followed, causing the rest of the group to laugh at Taehyung’s excitement.   
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” the voice announced of the sounds of laughter coming from the others, making them stop and turn around.  
“IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ESCORT YOUR BUTTS OVER TO THE COUCH THEN THE FILM SHALL COMENSE!" Georgia announced, standing on the couch and waving her hands about like a psychopath.  
Everyone giggled over Georgia’s equal amount of excitement and seated themselves in various areas around the living area.  
“Are we going to watch that weird British film again?”  
“Yes!”  
Jungkook groaned, slumping down next to Jin on the couch. “I can’t keep up with the subtitles.”  
Jin laughed before patting the youngers head out of pity.  
Hoseok couldn’t help but stare at the door of a certain rappers room, hoping that she would suddenly come out the room and cuddle with him on the sofa, just like every other movie night the two groups had together. Just being able to have her by his side was more than enough to keep him going. Whenever he was in trouble, feeling exhausted or ill, just having Beth there with him, wrapped in his arms was more than he could ever ask for. Lately his feelings where confusing him so he tried his best to stay away, not wanting to weird Beth out, too scared to ask her if she felt the same and much too scared of being rejected and in turn ruining their friendship. He wanted to wrap his arms around her again but was too afraid, too afraid of losing control and kissing her, pouring everything he had felt towards her for the past few months into one long, dragged out moment. Katy noticed his drifting gaze and dragged him towards Beth’s door.  
“Just to warn you she may be a little distant at first, we’ve tried everything to get her to snap out of it but nothing has happened so far.” Hoseok nodded before thanking Katy and finally opening the door. Katy smiled at his determination before walking back towards the couch, taking her seat next to Namjoon.  
“Is everything alright?” Namjoon asked the singer, noticing her worried expression. She nodded her head, eyes glued to the screen.  
“I just hope everything goes ok between them.” Katy said a bit too loud, catching the attention of everyone.  
“What do you mean by that babe?” He looked at her confused. She sighed before turning to the rest of the gang.  
“I have something to tell you guys.”

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ 

“Beth-ah” Hoseok cooed her name as he reached towards the light switch.  
“Don’t!” He halted his actions at the sound and slowly moved his hand away.  
“Are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in weeks! Not even a text Beth what the hell?!” Hoseok didn’t know where this sudden anger came from but overall he deserved it. He was the one who avoided her first.  
“I’m fine.” Beth’s hoarse voice called out, finally speaking after weeks of silence. “Just working on the new album.”  
Hoseok walked towards the only light source in the room, the silhouette of the fem rapper blocking a part of the screen. Leaning over her shoulder he could see how much she had done. His eyes widened in shock.  
“Oh my god Beth! You could make another two albums with all this!”  
Beth continued to write out her lyrics completely ignoring the other.  
“Beth-ah.”  
“Sorry oppa. Cant talk.busy.”  
“Beth-ah”  
“busy oppa.”  
“Beth talk to me!” Beth suddenly pushed herself out of her seat and turned to him.  
“GET OUT!” her eye widened as she realised how loud she shouted. Especially the one person she cared about more than anything.  
"Why won’t you talk to me?! You haven’t spoken to me for 3 damn months! What wrong with you!”  
“What’s wrong with me? YOU STARTED THIS BULLSHIT! I was so upset, knowing my best friend wouldn’t even look me in the eye and I had no idea why. Do you know how hard that is to deal with?! Then suddenly you wanted to talk to me again?! WELL SCREW YOU!”  
“What the hell you so afraid of?” J hope stopped her in her tracks.  
“Nothing, just go away.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Get out”  
“BETH JUST TELL ME”  
“ALRIGHT I WAS SCARED OF LOSING YOU YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS SCARED THAT YOU HAD FOUND OUT ABOUT MY FEELINGS AND YOU DIDN’T WANT TO SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE. I HATED THE FACT THAT I LOST YOU IT BROKE MY FUCKING HEART YOU DICK!”

Hoseok didn’t know what to do.  
“W-what feelings?”  
He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for her answer.  
Suddenly he heard the door swing open and felt a hand grab his arm and drag him out.  
“I’m sorry Hoseok, but it’s best if you leave her alone for a little while.” Frankie sighed as the door clicked shut.  
“I-I..” Hoseok started to panic. “I fucked up.” He began to cry.  
“Oppa, please don’t cry. She’ll be better tomorrow at the concert. You can talk to her then arasso?” Katy looked shocked at Hoseok who was still having a mini heart attack, tears streaming down his face as Taehyung gave him a back hug to calm him down. He tried to stop himself from shedding anymore tears but he just couldn’t stop. He felt so stupid for not realising how Beth was feeling, only thinking about his own.  
“Go and get some rest oppa. We will speak to her okay? See you tomorrow at the concert.” Katy smiled at the rapper, escorting everyone out of the dorm door.  
Closing the door she let out a sigh before walking over to Beth’s door and opening the door.  
“Boo can I come in?” she could see the silhouette move a little. Taking that as a yes she slid inside, closing the door behind her.  
Before she could walk over to her chair she felt arms wrapped around her as Beth started to sob.  
“Katy, what did I do?” She cried even harder. She loved Hoseok so much and she was so terrified of losing him for good now.  
Katy sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that time. “Come here.” Katy said, dragging Beth under the covers with her. “You’ll be fine Beth. You just need to speak to him tomorrow and everything will be fine ok? Now get some sleep.”  
“But I still need to finish the albu-“  
“Beth, you have enough music there. Trust me. We could have about 7 comebacks with the amount of music you’ve been working on lately. Now go to sleep ok? I aint going anywhere.”  
Beth nodded before falling asleep.


	2. the solution.

“Alright guys and girls it’s almost showtime!” Georgia shouted with excitement.  
All the girls we still getting their makeup and hair done ready for the performance whilst the rest of Bangtan (minus Jhope) were waiting around, having already done their makeup and hair. The girls were slightly late because they had to pry a very sad Beth from her bed so they were late on their daily schedule.

“What the hell are you on about Georgia? There are another 3 groups ahead of both of us.”  
“Nooooo not that kind of showtime silly!” It took the rest of the members a second before It clicked.  
“OOOOOOOOOOH!” All the girls shouted in unison, giving BTS a fright in the process.  
“Goooood! Now, here’s the plan. Katy!Jungkook!” Georgia pointed to the two Maknaes. “Your job is to distract Beth ‘till we are ready with her angel.”  
“Okiee dokiee!” Katy flashed her a quick ok hand signal before the hairdresser scolded her for moving. Jungkook just smiled and nodded.  
“Frankie! Your job is to help Yoongi bring the said angel's butt here so we can get them to speak.”  
“I hope this goes well. Beth didn’t seem too good today during practice.”  
“Don’t worry Kates! This plan will work for sure.” Frankie smiled, giving Katy a quick hug before running out of the room with a Yoongi in toll. 

"and what are you supposed to be doing in the meantime unnie?" Katy looked at a very relaxed Georgia leaning on the dressing room mirror.

"What me? Isn't it obvious? Im director of this operation."  
"and what are the rest of us meant to do in the meantime." Namjoon replied, lying on the couch out of pure boredom.  
"You guys are just backup! OKAY! operation get these kids together or so help me is a go go!" 

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖

Beth walks into the dressing room as half of bangtan greet her then immeiately leave as to not freak her out or cause any suspicion.Katy and Jungkook immediately jumped from their seats and ran to the very confused rapper. 

" Heeeeeey Beth-ah!" Katy smiled cheerfully at Beth only to have her sigh in return and sit herself down at the dressing table to finish having her hair styled cause she napped earlier and messed it up.  
"okay, We need to get this over with ASAP otherwise its gonna go down two ways. Me kindly beating some sense into her or into your hyung." Jungkook nervously laughed in return. " Ahaaaa- please dont hurt hyung, noona." Katy laughed at the younger whist wrapping an arm around him. "Don't worry he'll be fine....maybe."

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖

" It took us forever but we got Hoseok to go to the third dressing room down from here." Namjoon said, recieving the high five launched his way by Katy.  
"well done oppa! Noooow we wait."  
"What do you mean? don't we have to go place Beth in the room too?" Jin looked at the others confused.  
"nnnnope. Already taken care of courtesy of Georgia." 

☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖☮ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖

 

" YA! LET US OUT! WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO!" Beth banged on the door to the now currently locked dressing room.  
"nu uh uh you are not leaving till you two sort your shit out and make out-UP! I meant make up." Georgia replied, swinging the keys around her index finger.  
"We have nothing to sort out.I'm done here. Let me out." Beth hit the door once more and Hoseok finally had enough. He stormed over to Beth and spun her around, pushing her against the door and holding her wrists above her head to stop her from hitting him ( which he knew she was definitely going to do)  
" W-what the hell Hoseok-"  
"Stop that! Call me Hobi oppa like you always do ok? Look, you have to listen to me when I say I am so sorry Beth." he slowly let go or her wrist as they dropped to her side, her eyes never leaving his.  
"The reason I avoided you is because...Because" Hoseok took a deep sight before continuing. "Because I like you...a lot. I could even say that.....I love you Beth." Beth's eyes widened in surprise " But I was too dumb too see that I had you all along and by the time I figured it out it was too late." He looked down at the ground. "And now you hate me."  
"That's not true" He looked back towards Beth as she closed to the gap between them and pulled Hoseok into a lip bruising kiss. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and Beth's rested perfectly on his shoulders. It felt like an eternity before they finally broke apart. Hoseok rested his forehead against Beth's softly before letting out a sigh of relief.  
"So you're not mad at me any more right?" He smiled widely at the other.  
Beth giggled in return and kissed his nose softly. "not even a little bit." They both laughed together before they heard a massive thud and saw both their band member lying on the floor in pain with a hysterical Georgia still holding the keys in the door.  
" I told you guys not to eavesdrop."


End file.
